El secreto de una chica
by Fatima Andrade
Summary: Las chicas como todos tenemos secretos, los cuales no queremos que nadie se entere, pero... Que pasaría si alguien descubre ese secreto que guardas como si fueras a morir por ello, que harías para que esa persona no lo revele?... Pero más importante, que pasa si la persona que descubre tu secreto es la persona que piensas que odias?
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que las personas tienen ciertos secretos que nadie debe saber, pero... Tal vez unos sean más grandes que otros.

Que pensarías si alguien descubre ese secreto que guardas como si fueras a morir por ello... Pero más importante, que pasa si la persona que descubre tu secreto es la persona que piensas que odias?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fic nuevo! Que les parece?

Pues… En este fic también necesitare personitas guapas ;)

Y pues para las que quieran participar, esta será la ficha que tienen que dejar:

Nombre completo:

Características físicas:

Forma de ser:

Algo que le guste hacer:

Chico: Menos Castiel y Armin

El secreto que ocultan:

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Y pues eso sería todo, asi que… Espero que participen :'D

Y pues… Nada un abrazo y un besooote x3


	2. Fichas

Holis! Perdón por la tardanza, enserio, solo paso a dejarles las fichas y eso... prometo tener el capitulo antes del 5 Febrero y si no pues… Hago algo super especial para ustedes guapísimas :'D

Y bueno, ahora sin más por ahora, les dejo a las sensualonas ganadoras

P.D: Todas son sensualonas :'3

Castiel:

Rous Furinshin

Lysandro:

Jhoselyn Rosswolf

Nathaniel:

Selene Luna Deviluxe

Kentin:

Bastet Kane - Esta chica esta por todos lados, pero cae bien

Alexy:

Janade Black

Armin:

Samantha Clifford (mi Oc)

A las chicas que no quedaron pues… me gustaría tener su permiso paa ponerlas en otro fic que hare mas adelante si les parece envíenme un sensual Pm :'3 y pues… sin más por el momento me despido

Un abrazo un besote x3


	3. Solo el inicio de otra historia

Holis gentesita sensualona :'3

Hoy les traigo… Un capitulo del fic, que mas si no xD

Bueno, espero que les guste, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para estos sensules fics que tengo y eso x3

Asi que ahora me dedicare a escribir los fines de semana.

Y pues… Ya dejo de desvariar y… Empezamos con la sensual historia!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo 1: Solo el inicio de otra historia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

N.E (Narrador externo :´3)

Esta historia comienza con secretos, secretos de los cuales todos tenemos, el que diga que no los tiene miente, pero esta historia no trata sobre esos secretos "blancos" por llamarlos de una manera, trata sobre los secretos más grandes y mejor guardados de 6 chicas de instituto, se preguntaran ¿Y ellas que tienen de especial? Pues… Estas chicas harían todo lo posible por mantener a salvo ese secreto que no son capaces de decir a cualquier ser vivo existente, y lo que hace interesante esta historia es que, en un descuido pequeño que tuvieron, las personas que menos se esperaban descubrieron ese secreto tan importante e intimo para ellas.

Pero basta de palabrerías, dejemos que ellas mismas les cuenten la historia de cómo se descubrió su secreto

Janade POV

Me encontraba sola en el jardín del instituto revisando posibles canciones que podría tocar o cantar esta noche en el bar, tanta era mi concentración que no note cuando Samantha se tumbo a un lado de mí hasta que escuche su voz.

Samantha: Que haces Janade? *Dijo intentando mirar aquellas canciones que tenía en la mano*

Janade: Sebes, debes dejar de ser tan curiosa *Mencione guardando las canciones en mi mochila* Y… Qué pasa? Tú nunca estas afuera en clase de gimnasia

Samantha: Lo sé, es de las pocas asignaturas que me gustan, pero el profesor hizo equipos para jugar y en el mío esta el insoportable gemelo de Alexy *Janade frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre, de la persona que, aparte de Amber , no le caía para nada*

Janade: Valla, no habías dicho que ningún chico se interponía entre la gimnasia y tu? *Dijo sarcásticamente al recordar esa frase que le había dicho la chica de cabello teñido de violeta*

Samantha: No te burles *Le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la morocha* Lo sé, pero es que ese chico es tan… Agh! Simplemente no me cae para nada

Janade: *Soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de la chica teñida* Esta bien, quieres aprovechar para hacer la tarea de historia?

Samantha: Claro, vamos a ello

Se podría decir que Samantha era su única amiga de confianza, claro a parte de Rous, pero ella en estos momentos disputaba un partido o de basquetbol en el gimnasio; y con esto ambas chicas terminaron haciendo deberes de una de las clases más tediosas hasta para la "señorita perfección" (N.A: Léase Melody xD) como solía llamarla Samantha

Rous POV

Después de ver como Samantha salía hecha una furia porque al profesor se le ocurrió ponerla en mismo equipo que a Armin, comenzamos con los pequeños partidos

Prof: Bueno chicos, vallan a los vestuarios, jugaron muy bien…

Rous: Lys! *Corrio hacia el chico albino del cual estaba enamorada hace algún tiempo*

Lys: Sucede algo señorita Rous? *Por eso la volvía loca, por esa increíble caballerosidad que nadie más tenia*

Rous: Me preguntaba si… Te gustaría estudiar conmigo para el examen de ciencias? *Rous podría ser seria y reservada, pero tenía sus debilidades*

Lys: Claro, podría ser después de clases en mi casa? *Rous asintió con la cabeza y se fue a los vestidores a darse una pequeña ducha y cambiarse la ropa de gimnasia por la normal*

Después de algunos minutos salió de los vestidores, solo para toparse con un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules color cielo

Armin: Cual es el problema de tu amiga? *Rous sabía exactamente que hablaba de Samantha, pero ella no quería dar explicaciones, estaba de muy buen humor para decirle algo desagradable*

Rous: Armin… No tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones, si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a ella *Y dicho esto se marcho junto a su enamorado secreto, del cual nadie sabía… Nadie*

Jhoselyn POV

Sali de los vestidores y vi como Armin hablaba con Rous sobre no se qué cosa, y como después ella solo lo dejaba ahí parado con las palabras en la boca

Jhoselyn: Oye tu chico, que hacías con Rous? *Dijo llegando al lado del morocho, que solo veía como Rous salía del gimnasio con Lysandro*

Armin: Solo pensé que si le preguntaba por qué Samantha es así me respondería… Pero no sirvió de nada

Jhoselyn: No te deprimas por chicas, mejor muévete y vallamos a jugar algo antes de matemáticas

Armin: Con mucho gusto

Y ambos salieron del gimnasio corriendo hacia el aula correspondiente para esa hora

Armin: *Ya sentados jugando el morocho decidió romper el silencio en el que estaban* Jhoselyn… No te molesta que esa chica este siempre con Lysandro?

Jhoselyn: No tendría porque… *La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, pero hizo su mejor intento por disimularlo*

Armin: Se que te gusta, no lo escondas *Jhoselyn abrió los ojos de par en par por aquel comentario de su amigo*

Jhoselyn no le respondió con palabras, si no lo que hizo fue… Darle un golpe en su hombro, por el cual el moroco se quejo y dio por terminada la platica

Selene POV

Se encontraba tranquila en la biblioteca leyendo un libro que encontró interesante solo por el título: Ni siquiera la lluvia*, un libro de romance que, al parecer la tenía muy entretenida leyendo cada una de sus paginas

Bastet: Selene? Que haces aquí? Deberías estar comiendo algo *Dijo la chica de cabello negro viendo como leía Selene sin apartar la vista del libro*

Selene: Calla Bast, comeré algo en la cafetería de la calle de alado cuando salgamos *Dijo restándole importancia al asunto*

Bastet: Hay estas chicas de ahora *Y diciendo eso salió de la biblioteca dejando sola a Selene*

Selene: *Suspiro* Este libro me tiene leyendo como loca *Se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la sala de delegados por un permiso para poder llevarse el libro a casa, al llegar ahí toco la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Nathaniel*

Nathaniel: Hola Selene, que pasa, encontraste un libro nuevo? *Dijo con cierta amabilidad el rubio*

Selene solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que aquel chico no era muy… De su agrado

Nathaniel: Toma *Le extendió un papel el cual era el permiso para poder llevarse ese libro a su casa*

Selene: Gracias *Lo tomo y salió de la sala de delegados para ir con su amiga Bastet*

Bastet POV

Después de salir de la biblioteca fue hacia el comedor del instituto para comer algo, ya que no había podido tomar un desayuno en su casa.

Bastet: *Susurrando para ella* Selene un día de esto morirá de hambre la muchacha

Kantin: Perdona, dijiste algo *Bastet levanto la mirada para toparse con Kentin, aquel chico que hace unos meses había regresado con un cambio drástico que hizo que ella se alejara de el por su comportamiento*

Bastet: Nada que te incumba *Y siguió su camino como si no hubiera hablado con el*

Comió su almuerzo con tranquilidad, esperando que el descanso terminara para poder ir a casa y escribir sobre sus pesadillas diarias en el cuaderno viejo y algo roto que le había regalado Ken cuando iban juntos en secundaria (N.A: Este Pov es cortito, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió mas)

N.E

Estas 6 chicas esperaban el fin de clases para poder hacer lo que correspondía, o lo que era igual, tratar de no que nadie descubriera su secreto, pero… Lo que ellas no sabían es que… Aunque lo escondieran en una caja fuerte en algún momento alguien lo descubriría, y ese momento era ese mismo día para algunas, para otras al día siguiente en la escuela, pero lo que no esperan es las persona que logra descubrir el secreto que mejor tenían guardado

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Y hasta ahí el capitulo, se que dije que tardaría un poco mas pero… Me moría de ganas por empezar este fic y aproveche mi sensual golpe de inspiración B')

Y pues… Díganme si les gusto o si quieren que cambie algo, dependiendo de el capitulo los POV'S serán más largos o más cortos, pero por lo regular serán más o menos así

Y… Nada, un abrazo un beso y nos leemos después Adios! X3

P.D:

***Ni siquiera la lluvia**: Es una frase que saque de otro fic, que me encanto, pero el libro no existe


End file.
